


作茧自缚

by shuixieqian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, 人外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: 半恶魔日向x魅魔狛枝





	作茧自缚

**Author's Note:**

> 半恶魔日向x魅魔狛枝

因为种族天赋，狛枝天生身姿轻盈，身手敏捷，再加上那么一点玄而又玄的好运，他总能在作死之后逃离追杀，不过，也有一点点副作用。  
不愧是魔女教，差一点就被抓住了呢，狛枝愉悦地想着，抬头望了一眼快要填满的明月。明亮的月光照亮道路，空气中魔力的密度开始增长，充盈了身体，可谓是天和。  
“不知道森林深处的古堡里是否有个王子呢——”  
狛枝远远看到塔尖，勾起嘴角，跃上树稍，几下融入黑色的古堡之中。

整座城堡的灯都被月亮的魔力点亮了，日向刚打开房门，把平时用的手提灯挂起来，就听到有人说：“啊，没想到这里还真的有个人呢，我还真是幸运啊。”  
无需多想，日向拔出腰侧的剑，剑锋直指来人。  
对方以一种惬意又魅惑的姿态坐在他的窗口，一只手把玩着自己凌乱曲卷的白色长发，脸上是暧昧的笑容。  
看着对方泛红的脸颊，跟时不时舔舔嘴唇的动作，日向就知道，好死不死给他撞上一只发情的魅魔啊！  
“……离开这里。”  
日向对这种事情不感兴趣，反正魅魔不做也不会死，顶多虚弱一下，他毫不客气地开口赶人。然而两人对视几秒，他突然感到不对。  
身体仿佛被什么禁锢了，一下动弹不得，房间的空气也变得粘稠起来，有一种黏糊糊的、不舒服的感觉，思维都要被影响了。  
“还真是无情啊，难道是我不够好看吗？”  
白发的恶魔伸出尖尖的角和细长的尾巴，一只手捏住他的剑尖，一边侧身凑上来，有什么湿湿的柔软的东西舔了一下他的脖子，然后，被刺破了。

“哈啊……哈啊……”  
有什么液体顺着刺破的皮肤被注入进来，思绪变得暧昧不明，日向被这个不听人话的混蛋拖上床。  
“看不出来……你脸蛮嫩的，这里倒是很大嘛……咕唔……”  
混蛋拉开他的皮带，解放了他的小伙伴。  
日向从来没有过这么强烈的感受，在对方催情的能力下，  
感官都被放大了，小伙伴也高高翘起，然后白发的魅魔俯下身去，伸出粉色的舌头舔了他那里。  
唔啊啊啊啊啊这也太刺激了啊！日向心里有个小人在疯狂打鼓。  
白发的魅魔像一只得到肉骨头的狗狗，舌头伸出来认真地舔来舔去，每一个地方都不放过，舔得到处湿湿的，日向感觉身体更热了，甚至分不清楚顺着他的分身流下来的，是他自己前端分泌的液体，还是对方的唾液。  
日向忍不住扯紧他的头发，手背爆出青筋，不过对方反而得意地看了他一眼，含住顶部，重重地吸了一口。  
日向最后的理智崩裂了。  
反正……操死他算了。  
日向猛地把分身推进去。  
高热的口腔包裹着柱身，比刚才还要舒服。日向根本不需要多想，就粗暴地在对方嘴里进进出出。  
“唔嗯……！”  
狛枝虽然有点惊讶，不过他很快调整好心态，努力把整根都吞下去。果然不管看起来多么正经的人，最后都会这样嘛。  
这么想着，然而对方可不顾及他，拉下他的裤子，手指猛地插进去。  
狛枝呼吸一滞。  
渐渐发情的身体自己做了准备，后面变得湿湿的，轻易地就吞入了一根手指。不但如此，手指在里面搅动了几下，又加入了两根进去，没有章法胡乱勾搭张开。怎么感觉比他还性急，狛枝忍不住在心里鄙视对方处男的技术，但是前面含着硕大的分身，后面又被侵犯着，这种行为又的确大大消耗了他的耐心。  
不过这样也好，手指箍住根部，狛枝把对方的分身从嘴里抽出来，沾满唾液的性器还不死心地在他脸上弹了一下，吐出一点液体涂在他脸上。  
“哈啊……既然都这样了，不如我们直接进入正戏吧？”  
狛枝抬头望向眼睛发红的人类，不知道被注射了药剂之后，这个人还有多少理智呢，不抱指望地握着对方的手腕把身后作恶的手指抽出来，起身把后穴对着变得又大又硬的分身坐下去。  
身体被从内部填满，狛枝发出满足的叹息。他坐在这个人类身上，自己上下摆动身体，每一次都把对方吃到最深，后穴为交配做准备分泌出的体液不断被带出，又重新顶回去，发出响亮的水声，在血脉里打上烙印的饥渴得到了缓解。  
不过，还没等狛枝爽够，对方突然就射在他里面。  
“……”  
感受体内变得有些疲软的性器，狛枝动作不禁一滞，脸上也变得面无表情。虽然精液也很重要，但是这样不上不下的算什么啊？！这样的床伴就应该被踢下床啊？！  
“……嘛，不过看这种地方，这么偏僻又只有你一个人，就知道你是个没有性生活的可怜虫，这次就算了，你可要好好感谢我呢。”  
狛枝低声喃喃自语，双腿夹住对方的腰，把人拉过来，撬开唇齿，像条光滑的蛇类，一边摩擦着两人接触的皮肤，四处点火，一边伸出舌头在对方口腔里挑逗。  
感到体内的肉棒重新肿胀起来，狛枝露出满意的笑容。  
起码还有可持续性……狛枝一只手撑着对方的下腹，舒服地仰起头，在对方身上起起落落，突然感觉到不对。  
总觉得……好像更大了……有一种受不了的饱胀感，而且还有一种不妙的硬质的感觉。跟变硬的分身不同，像是更硬的，更冰冷的骨头的感觉。  
一双手忽然握住他的腰身，轻易地把他抬起来，几乎完全抽离，又重重地压下去，本来适应了的尺寸突变，就算是狛枝也感到了不舒服的压迫感，他一瞬间慌乱地扶住这个人的手臂，恍然间好像摸到了跟人类皮肤不同的硬硬的骨骼感。  
“呜哇？！哈啊……嗯……等、等一下！”  
“哈？现在说等一下？你刚刚也没给我等一下吧？”  
带着重重的报复意味，对方咬牙切齿，语气又充满带火的欲望。  
狛枝抬眼看了对方一眼，才发现眼前这个人已经不能称之为人类了。头上长出巨大的角，身体上也多处皮肤硬质化，狛枝可以预想到，如果自己能看到对方的下体，那些磕着他的地方是发生怎样的异变了。  
“混血？还是……诅咒？我刚刚那样是我不好，所以你没必要……”狛枝喘着粗气，试图用语言夺回主控权，不过，这次对方也不打算听他说了。  
“现在不是说这种的时候吧。”  
太烂了。  
像是不给他反应的机会，对方大开大合地顶入他的身体，顶弄地他说不出话来，只能张大嘴巴呼吸跟呻吟。  
狛枝像一只在狂风巨浪里飘摇的小船，浮浮沉沉的，直到这一道巨雷终于劈下，他才得以喘息。  
反正已经吃饱喝足，虽然过程过于粗暴，狛枝也没什么想温存的想法，他打起精神来直起身子，然而对方抽出性器的空挡，却把他翻个身压在床上，从背后再次进入他的身体。  
“啊！”狛枝猛地绞紧这个巨大的肉棒，他颤抖着声音说，“你还要来？”  
从背后紧紧箍住他的人，嘴唇贴着他的耳边，灼热的呼吸让狛枝不禁敏感地颤抖了一下。  
“你自己对我做了什么，你自己心里不清楚吗？”  
狛枝过了好一会儿才反应过来对方指的是什么事，他想说，乱讲，那只是普通的催情液体而已，但是张口发出的全都是浪荡的叫声。  
魅魔的身体追逐情欲，不知道什么时候，后穴又重新适应了这个过大的尺寸，吮咬着这根美味的食物，那一点情绪上的不满也不过是最后辛辣的调味剂，最后全都被欲望所吞没。  
到最后狛枝像从水里捞出来的一样，整个人都湿透了，然而饱足感却又让他感觉要融化掉了。狛枝第一次体会到什么叫合不拢腿，浓烈的带着硫磺气息的浊液从他的私处一股一股流出来，他再也不想跟恶魔做了。  
身边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，狛枝勉强抬眼，看到那个让他翻船的可恶家伙已经恢复了原先那个无害的人类模样。  
他到底是什么情况呢……狛枝迟钝地思考着。虽然他本来没有兴趣，在森林深处古堡里唯一的人类，怎么想都不对劲，狛枝一开始就知道了，但他只是想要夺取他的精液而已，如果不是他现在双腿还在打颤，抬不起来，他绝对不会跟这个人在同一张床上醒来。  
“……日向创。”  
这个现在看起来又是人类的家伙迟疑了一会，突然开口。  
“哈？”  
“我的名字。”  
谁在意你叫什么名字啊？  
狛枝漫不经心地想着，然后，“咔嚓”一声，他的手被什么铐住了。


End file.
